


Feel Free to Interrupt

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Weird dreams, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a distinctly weird dream sabotaged by some thoroughly welcomed touchy-feely stuff. Doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Free to Interrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some good old fashioned porny type stuff.

'Oh God, it's one in the morning, that's it, I'm tapping out. I'm going to bed.'

Thor relinquished his arm around her with great reluctance, but he could see she was nodding off. He gave her one last kiss before she got up.

'If you want to fool around later, I give you full permission to feel me up in my sleep. I love it when you do that.'

'You are serious?' he asked.

'Yup.'

'You are sure?'

'Oh yeah, it's... the hottest thing when you wake me up like that.'

'I'll bare that in mind.'

 

He did apparently, she was pleasantly awoken from a dream about giving a lecture in front of the cast of _Wicked_ by a hand ( _it's Thor, don't panic, you love it when he does this_ ) reaching up her shirt to fondle her breast. She was still gamely trying to explain the new survey of radial velocities in the Zodiacal dust cloud as discussed by Dr Brian May in his thesis (he was in the audience to, rolling his eyes) when she felt a hot, biting kiss at her neck. She saw Idina Menzel get up and leave in disgust, muttering that a _real_ scientist wouldn't get so distracted by a hand leaving her breast and ghosting down her pants, even if it was gently teasing at her clit and making her wet and weak at the knees. She tried to call her back when teeth sank into that sweet spot on the back of her neck, making her squeak. Finally the dream faded away piece by piece, when she felt him grind into her back and growl in her ear.

'Please wake up my love,' he rumbled.

He removed his hand, she managed to crack her eyes open as the last fragments of her dream clung to her fore-brain, watching him toss the covers aside and pull her underwear down.

'Keep going,' she mumbled, ignoring someone still humming _I'm Not That Girl_ in her subconscious 'I'm awake.'

'Good,' he smiled laying her on her back, 'you'll want to be conscious for this bit.'

Whoever taught Thor how to give head needed a medal. Or some sort of Oscar. She sometimes felt guilty for depriving some other girl the privilege of his cunnilingus technique- but not often. In fact hardly ever. Certainly not now. He just went for it, patiently working her and keeping an ear out for her reactions. He also could hold his breath for over an hour, which definitely helped. Her thighs were quaking and they involuntarily closed around his ears, so he wrapped his arms around them, holding them apart and still. When she did finally come, she buried her head back into the pillows, gasping and whimpering.

She tried to muster the energy to get on top of him, but she could barely move, every nerve tingled and her limbs didn't want to listen. Thor chuckled when she tried to mumble her thanks to him and he just laid her back and kissed her temple 'Tomorrow,' he rumbled 'when you're rested.'

'Now,' Jane shook her head and got back to her lecture notes, relieved to see that Idina Menzel had decided to give her a second chance and Brian May offered to close her talk with a stirring rendition of _Somebody to Love_. All in all, she was happy with this outcome. 


End file.
